1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the cutting of frozen food, and pertains more particularly to a method and apparatus for cutting slabs of a desired thickness from a frozen fish block or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,150, issued on Nov. 10, 1981 to Huston et al, for "METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR SEVERING PORTIONS FROM A PLURALITY OF FROZEN COLUMNS OF FISH OR THE LIKE," has recognized the problem of sawing blocks of frozen fish, usually referred to as logs or columns, into smaller portions in that the sawing action produces an objectionable amount of "sawdust" which reduces the yield that would otherwise be obtained if the portions were all intact. Hence, a reciprocable knife blade in said patent cuts off the lower portions of the logs or columns without the production of sawdust, although some sawdust has initially resulted in that the logs or columns have been typically cut from larger blocks by means of a band saw. Such smaller portions, as explained in the alluded to patent, are dimensioned so as to be suitable for delivery to a breading and battering station.
While the apparatus described in Patent '150 has satisfactorily cut the majority of the portions to a generally desired thickness, the need for apparatus that will cut relatively large slabs from even larger blocks of frozen fish exists.